There presently exists mask products. However, these products, for final display purposes, require a full size head structure. This has been found to be a cumbersome arrangement particularly with respect to shipping multiple mask products.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method for the packaging and setup or display of a mask product.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mask product that may be considered as having a first display position in which front and rear head structures are nested for shipment and display, and a second position that may be considered for re-assembly and for the final display of the mask product.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a mask product that, for the purpose of shipment, has a rear head structure nested with a front head structure and for the purpose of final display of the mask product, the head structures are assembled into a full head structure over which a pliable fabric mask is disposed.